The filling packaging machine of this type includes a film feeder that feeds a continuous sheet-shaped film, a content feeder that feeds content, and a filling packaging device that fills the film packaging body with the content fed from the content feeder to seal it, while forming the film fed from the film feeder into a packaging body.
In particular, in the aseptic filling packaging machine, a film sterilizer is disposed between the film feeder and the filling packaging device. The film sterilizer generally uses a hydrogen peroxide solution as a sterile liquid. The film fed from the film feeder is immersed in the sterile liquid, and then fed to the filling packaging device after the sterile liquid on the film is dried (refer to Patent Literature 1: WO2008/087711).
Some processors that use contents in film packaging bodies as raw materials have demanded that plugs be included in the film packaging bodies.
To meet such a demand, in the conventional aseptic filling packaging machine, a sterilized plug is supplied under aseptic conditions to be fixed to the film formed by the filling packaging device included in the machine.
However, this method necessitates a plug-dedicated sterilizer separate from the machine, causing the aseptic filling packaging machine to be large.